Chasse Quotidienne
by Merry Moca
Summary: Le chasseur a faim. Alors il chasse, il traque. Et mange. Pas de personnage en particulier, juste une goule et un humain.


Une ruelle sombre.

Pour seul éclairage, il y avait un unique lampadaire à la lumière jaunâtre, où tournaient quelques insectes nocturnes.

Le reste était englouti par les ténèbres.

Les poubelles débordantes de déchets nauséabonds et oubliés, les murs aux anciennes peintures blanches et aux tâches douteuses, les animaux dissimulés dont on ne percevaient que les yeux phosphorescents, et le chef d'orchestre qui faisait régner l'harmonie ici.

Parce que personnes n'osait contester son pouvoir.

Le chasseur.

Roi de la chaîne alimentaire et maître de son territoire à la barbe des millions d'humains de ce pays, il était un dieu cachait parmi les hommes choisissant qui vivra et qui mourra.

Et cette nuit sans lune, il ferait régner sa décision suprême, ainsi que sa faim dévorante.

Qui sera le sacrifice pour son triomphe sur Terre ? Dans cette scène jouée tout les jours, qui feront les seconds rôles ?

Il y a une bonne odeur qui se répandait dans la sombre ruelle, flattant ses papilles, le faisant presque saliver.

Le repas était servi.

Il ne manquait plus qu'à passer à table.

Et à le dévorer.

X

Encore une journée de dur labeur qui n'en finissait pas de s'étirer de terminée. Alors qu'il parcourait la distance entre son bureau avec barreaux et son domicile bien douillet, il se laissait aller à regarder les lumières colorées des publicités. Son sac contenant documents importants et pochettes remplies dans une main, sa veste retirée à cause de la chaleur estivale dans l'autre, il marchait d'un pas tranquille dans la foule. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder autour de lui comme cela. D'habitude, c'était sur son téléphone et son écran que son nez était penché. Là, il était pointé vers les hauts panneaux publicitaires et humait une douce odeur de nourriture. Les passants autours de lui n'étaient pas bruyants comme d'habitude, ils donnaient un ronronnement agréable à la ville. Même si le travail d'aujourd'hui lui avait paru long et difficile, il se rendait compte que au final, c'était une bonne journée.

X

La ruelle avait fait place à un quartier bondé et coloré à souhait.

Des odeurs de nourriture humaine, odeurs toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres à l'odorat du prédateur, faisaient concurrences à celles plus goûteuses des humains.

Les piétons semblaient joyeux, et rejoignaient avec fébrilité leurs domiciles. Certains passeraient une soirée avec femme, mari, enfants, amants, d'autres seuls.

Et un ne verrait jamais le bout de la nuit.

Il était là, au milieu des riverains.

La traque pouvait continuer.

X

Son petit appartement se trouvait au bout d'un entonnoir semblant à l'abandon. Beaucoup de ses collègues le connaissant bien lui demandaient de changer de domicile. Parce que c'était soit disant un quartier mal famé. Lui ne voyait que la tranquillité, l'accessibilité de l'endroit. Il était bien, ici. Les voisins n'étaient pas agaçants, étant même invisible. Il sortit son trousseau de clés et pointa celle qui permettait de déverrouiller la porte vers la serrure.

Une ombre se faufila derrière l'homme. Il perçut le mouvement et se retourna.

Il croisa le regard jaune d'un chat errant.

« Oh, vilain minou qui fait peur aux gens… »

Un miaulement lui répondit avant que le félin ne file vers d'autres horizons.

Il se retourna vers le battant encore fermé, la clef dans la main.

Une sueur froide le prit.

Une main froide encercla son cou, et il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Il se retrouva il se savait comment devant son agresseur.

Et ce qu'il croyait être une main était en fait un genre de tentacule rosâtre sortant du dos de l'individu.

L'agresseur leva la tête et l'homme perçut deux yeux aux pupilles écarlates.

L'étau autour de son cou se resserra, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur.

Ses mains saisissaient convulsivement ce qui était en train de l'étrangler, lorsque son visage se trouva à quelques centimètres de « l'autre ».

Un souffle rauque sortait de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, laissant échapper une haleine chargée d'odeurs nauséabondes.

Sang séché, charognes.

Epouvantable.

De la salive coulait du coin de ses lèvres jusqu'au sol en des plocs réguliers.

Et ses yeux.

Rouges et dilatés.

Ecarquillés.

Fous.

Il ne pouvait pas crier, sa respiration coupée l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son.

Sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il se serait éclaté les poumons.

Plus il fixait les yeux terrifiant, plus ses mouvements se faisaient lents, fatigués.

Il était comme hypnotisé.

La proie qui plongeait son regard dans celui de l'ensorcelant serpent.

Son esprit était dans du coton.

Pas inactif, juste ralentit.

Et il pensait qu'il allait mourir.

Sans avoir pu vivre la vie qu'il voulait.

Il revoyait furtivement des moments de son passé.

Des moments de joie intense.

D'autres plus tristes.

Pensait à l'avenir qu'il avait toujours voulu.

La créature rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille, pour y murmurer un « A table. » beaucoup trop calme dans ce tableau chaotique qu'elle offrait.

X

Il allait enfin pouvoir se nourrir convenablement. L'humain pris dans son kagune avait une odeur particulièrement savoureuse.

Il devenait de plus en plus faible, ses mouvements de protestation étaient plus désorganisés.

Et il s'en délectait.

De ses yeux qui tournaient affolés dans leurs orbites avant de se révulser, de se sang qui courait encore dans les fines veines, de ce cœur palpitant comme un cheval fou, de cette odeur de peur, tellement appétissante.

Le repas de se soir serait excellent, même si sa capture n'avait pas été très difficile et palpitante. Mais il ne fallait pas s'apitoyer sur pareil élément.

Il avait encore le temps de pouvoir avoir un chasse digne de se nom un autre jour.

Il bavait sur se repas là, il ne fallait pas le gâcher.

« A table. »

Dis d'une voix douce, c'était une façon de dire merci de mourir pour le chasseur.

Pour lui laisser se nourrir de son essence.

Comme ça, il n'aura plus faim après.

Jusqu'à la prochaine chasse.


End file.
